Hetalia: Final Hours
by Lamberdoodle
Summary: Emil Steilsson, a 17 year-old survivor of the calamities, end up in a strange unknown place. He lost his family from it and he keeps on thinking that he only survived that earthquake rather than everyone in his family. He's being harsh to Lukas all the time, and huge regret flows within him. He plans to find everyone especially Lukas, and put the pieces together.


Everyday, he started thinking that maybe they will meet each other. Nearly all of his important things are gone. It was his entire fault, he wasted it and he didn't apologize. It was unexpected. He lost his family, because of the calamity. Emil Steilsson a 17-year-old survivor stayed in a camp where all the groups of survivors came from all over the continent gather to work. It was when all the calamities ended and all they have is less food, less shelter, starvation, drought, and an empty home.

Before the tragic event, 7am in the morning the Nordics gather in the dining room, a beautiful sunny but partly cloudy day, autumn and leaves starts to fall as winter is coming. They served different types of food that are delicious for them, and talked about how they should plan for Halloween and Christmas. It's never too early to plan. But right when their breakfast finished, Lukas favored Emil to help him in his projects for the government but Emil refused, "No, I'm going with Leon and others later, we're going to have a road trip"

Lukas frowns and the other Nordics felt pity for Lukas. They tried to cheer him up, Emil walked away and head to the couch, and grabs his phone, texting someone.

"Hey Emil, your big brother needs your help" Matthias snorts and Tino glanced at him signing that he shouldn't have said that.

Emil drops his phone and groans "Would you mind?! I said I couldn't help him now!" He placed his hand to cover his face from disappointment.

Tino and Berwald looked at each other, and the three of them glanced to Lukas, his face meaningless like he didn't received care endlessly. "You shouldn't speak like that to your brother, Ice! You don't know when karma is coming right at you!" Matthias scolded him.

Emil stands up aggressively and stomps to his room as he slammed his door so hard and fast, the wall vibrated from it. And there he lies, on the bed staring at the ceiling. The room is nearly dark, because of the closed curtains. He takes a glance to his family picture, it was the day when it was his birthday, his 10th birthday when war was attacking them. A very old Victorian picture reminds him all of the happy memories. The picture shows Emil on his young age, wearing a common clothes of the children in the 1940's, Matthias had a wrapped bandage around his forehead, Lukas had a badge on his cheek, Tino got his arm injured and Berwald is quite fine, so as his self. He took the picture frame, sliding his thumb to it, feeling the texture of the old times. He put it down and opens his locked cabinet, holding the handle, nervously bowing down because it might make him lonely and sad. He opens the cabinet, and it shows all the pictures that got lost during the old times.

Matthias and Lukas has been searching for all of these pictures and Emil was the one keeping it. All of them, hanging on every edge and pasted on the edge of the cabinet, nearly everywhere inside it. He closed the cabinet and locked it quickly, as he hears footsteps and murmurs, thinking that it may be Tino and Berwald. The sounds stopped and he sighs. He dropped himself on bed again, curling up and checks his phone again.

3:40pm.

Everyone was playing Frisbee outside, while Tino is cooking for snacks, and somehow the two brothers didn't get along so well, especially Emil. Berwald threw the Frisbee to Matthias, he managed to catch it, making chuckles and slowly frowns.

"What's the matter?" Lukas asked, he looked at Berwald in a confused look.

Matthias paused, his face somehow has this dead impression. He stared for nothing, and his hand shivers. "down.." he uttered.

"What?" the two asked once again. Emil turned his head slowly in a serious way. Tino slams the door and pants "Earthquake!" he shouts and the ground shakes so hard, leads all of them stumble to the ground. "Go to the car! Now!" Matthias yells, and everyone proceeds to the car. But not everyone. Tino was blocked by the ceiling that fell down to him. Berwald turns his head quickly and ran to him. "Berwald!" Matthias shouts and starts the car "damn it." Lukas and Emil are in the car, but Lukas came out. The ground starts to shake even more. "Tino!" Berwald said, trying to lift up the wall "shit!" his hands are filled with Tino's blood, and the others came.

"On a count of three!" Matthias shouts, the three of them placed their hands under the wall, and starts to get ready "One, two, three!" they pulled as hard as they can, but another ceiling was about to fall. Berwald looked up and pushed the two away. Matthias and Lukas fell with each other. And that's it. "Berwald!" Matthias ran to him, so as Lukas.

The swede's head got a streaming blood, his face looks dead and his glasses broken to pieces. "Go.." his voice cracking. Matthias shed a tear "No! help me, Nor!" he shouts and they tried to lift up the wall. "T-there's…n-no…time.." He said and coughs. Matthias goes to him, placing his hand on his cheeks "You dumbass I'm not leaving anyone behind." He said.

"Stop being a dick! Now go!" he yells, lets out a cough. Matthias closed his eyes, shook his head and punch the wall. "Goddamnit!" he yells, quickly grabs Lukas' hand and ran as fast as they can. Emil looks behind the window, and place his hand at it. He punched the window "Hurry!" he said, and opens the door for them. Both of them goes in quickly and Matthias starts to drive so fast, at full speed. Passed to different broken houses and trees falling down. Explosions from gas stations and trucks with oil and fuel. Buildings crashing down, window glass shattering. People panicked and ran, with nothing to think of. Emil furrowed his eyebrows and making that horrified look.

They arrived in the airport, two private planes. "Last seat left!" the pilot yells and announced. Matthias widens his eyes. Only last seat left to each two private planes. He ignores and, and quickly hugs Lukas and Emil. "Listen! Both of you are going to those planes, alright? It will arrive to the same destination." He said. Lukas widens his eyes and his face turns very confused, a little angry and tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You're not coming with us?" he said, clenching Matthias' shirt.

The two pilots goes forward to them. "Are these going to the plane?" they asked. Matthias looks at them and nods. Lukas shook his head multiple times. "No! you're coming with us!" he grips their hands.

"I don't want you to die…Denmark." Lukas said.

Matthias shoves his hand to his pocket and gets his keychain. A keychain that is hundred years old, with a crown hanging. He grabs Lukas' hand and placed the keychain on his hand, and curls his hand. "Me too. That, you will remember me." He said, smiles at Lukas. "Get them to the plane, captain." He added.

The two pilots grabbed them by their shoulders, Matthias looked at them, running to the planes. "We'll meet up on the other side!". Lukas heard what Matthias said, and looks at Emil, his little brother has a meaningless impression. "Emil..Emil!" he's calling out for his brother. But no answers.

Emil feels like he's dying, he can't hear that barely, and maybe, he thought of Lukas calling out his name. He turned his head to face Lukas. "jeg elsker deg bror.." he smiled, his voice almost as thinnest as the feather, weakly smiles at thim. Emil opens his mouth with an anxious face. His heart melt and it feels like his stomach twisted. "I…" he was about to continue but the pilot brought him inside fast.

Emil proceeds to the window where he can see Lukas.

Lukas also goes to the window, their hand touching the window. The plane where Lukas is, first got the departure, following the one where Emil is. However, when they have arrived above a forest in the air, The first plane has an engine failure. They crashed. Emil can't see the plane that got totally hit on the ground. He didn't know if the plane exploded. His thinking that..That's it, I didn't get a chance to say sorry for Lukas. Everything, he did nothing special.

He bows his head, both palms on his forehead, elbows on his separated legs. He slowly moves his head up, both his hands covering his nose and mouth, his eyes a bit closed, full of regret.

He doesn't know what to do. He's the only one left alive besides all his family members. "I screwed up.." He thought of his self. "I totally screwed up..What was I thinking.." endless thoughts running to his mind, that he shouldn't have do that kind of thing. "He was right…" he said

" _You shouldn't speak like that to your brother, Ice! You don't know when karma is coming right at you!"_

A voice, the dane's voice echoes in his mind and everyone's voice. "It's all my fault…It's all my fault they end up dead in a no reason calamity."

His fist balls, and wants to his the wall of the plane. But that will make him look insane and abnormal. He doesn't care at all. He sidely punch the wall of the plane. Someone noticed him doing that, "hey! You know this plane is really expensive, right?!" he yells. Emil ignores him, thinking of how dumb could be he in this time, durning the end of the world. So dumb.

He won't get it back soon. He thought.

And then again, he started thinking of how stupid could he be too back then. If only he could have helped Lukas in his paperworks. If only he could have smile for everyone. If only he could take everything back as an apology..It would be enough.

A/N: Sorry if this is too short enough xD it's only 1,693 words rather than other fanfics that got up to 2,000 words or even more w but anyways thanks for reading and hope you will love the story! 3


End file.
